Endlessly
by aeaflo
Summary: AU: Lily is a free spirit who James greatly dislikes. But time passes and eventually, he'll love her endlessly. Unfortunately, she's doesn't like him. She hates him. Awkward encounters, secrets, friends, and more. Takes place after Hogwarts.
1. The date?

**A/N: First long fanfiction. Alternate universe meaning takes place after Hogwarts. Please read and review. Own nothing but my imagination. Name of fic after song by **_**Muse.**_

**Endlessly**

by Aeaflo

Chapter 1: The date?

"Come in!" yelled a girl from her living room couch to the door.

"What are you doing still sitting on the couch?" asked the person who was previously outside.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I am sitting on my couch," said the girl on the couch who only acknowledged her visitor with a nod and a smile before turning her attention back to the telly.

"Lily! If I were any other person, I wouldn't put up with you but lucky for you," Lily snorted at this "I am a** very **loving and a kind friend who cares for you. Now, weren't you supposed to be getting ready an hour ago? It starts in one hour you know?"

"I love you too Alice and you know that I can get ready in 40 minutes tops. And yes, I do know it starts in an hour, you've been reminding me for the past week now," Lily replied in a bored sort of tone.

Alice turned off the telly and went to pull Lily of the couch. "Lily, stop playing around and go get ready then. This is the most important date in the world. This is your first date in since forever! Besides, Frank approves of the guy and you know how much I value his opinion. I mean we are married and all."

"Aliceeee" Lily whined trying to resist Alice's tugging. "I don't want to go. This is stupid and unimportant. I don't even know who he is. _You _know very well why I haven't been in a date for so long… The world needs me but I'll go on this **one** _measly _date just for you. Ugh, why am I even friends with you is the one mystery I've never been able to solve," Lily said with a teasing smile and an exaggerated rolling of her eyes before running off to her room leaving Alice behind where she couldn't get her.

Alice just smiled and sat on the couch turning the telly back on while waiting for Lily to emerge.

_40 minutes later..._

"I told you I could get ready in 40 minutes," said Lily with a triumphant smile.

"What would you have done if I hadn't showed up to check up on you. eh Lily?" asked Alice worried.

Lily's composure softened and she said, "I would have gone on the date Alice. You know I don't break a promise specially ones I make to you. I promised you I was going on this date so I'm going."

"Merlin knows you need to go on a date. You need someone new in your life. Someone that inspires you and..."

"I still don't understand why I need to go Alice. The last thing I need right now is someone new to worry about. I already worry enough about you," Lily sighed loudly. "Everyone knows you're just a hopeless romantic. That's why you set me up. I still think that is why you married Frank" said Lily with a smile.

"Oh, Lily," Alice laughed lightly before continuing. "I just want you to have what I have with Frank but with someone you like. It's a wonderful feeling and..."

"And I'm leaving before I turn out like you. Merlin knows we don't need another whipped person in this world," said Lily turning towards her apartment door.

"Lily, please take this seriously okay?" said Alice following Lily and taking hold of her shoulders forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Just... just have fun okay? I won't tell you anything else because I know nothing I'll say will penetrate that thick skull of yours" Lily just rolled her eyes but smiled at Alice's concern. "Just go okay. You'll knock him dead, specially with that *****lovely dress." Alice winked before pushing Lily out the door. –

_**The date?**_

– "This way ma'am" said the waiter walking in front of Lily while she looked around. She had to admit, the restaurant was lovely. It had very nice and fancy decorations and the silverware looked very expensive. The tables were square and had red tablecloths on them with a single flower in a vase at the center. It looked simple but very elegant to the eye. As they neared the table, the waiter stopped and said to the man sitting down "this here is the girl you were waiting for sir."

The man looked up and smiled when his eyes reached Lily. He stood up and extended his hand to which Lily reached out to shake until he turned it over, bent his head, and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lily," he said in a deep baritone voice while he pulled out her chair for her to sit.

"Please, the menus sir" replied the man.

"What would you like to drink sir?" asked the waiter while handing them the menus for them to look at.

"I'd like the best whine you have. What about you Lily?"

"Same please"

"You can go now, we'll order when you bring our drinks," said the man to the waiter sending him away.

"That's not fair," said Lily after a few of minutes of looking through the menu.

"What is not fair Lily?"

"That you know my name but I don't know yours"

"Oh, I am sorry, Frank accidentally let your name slip, my name is Sirius Black"

"Nice to meet you Sirius"

"You are a very good looking woman Lily"

At this Lily lifted her eyebrow and muttered under her breath "so one of those?"

"Excuse me?" replied Sirius apparently catching that Lily said something but not really understanding her. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well, I don't really fancy going out with someone who the first thing they say is that"  
"And here I thought we were making progress. Not even to the drinks and we're already going down" Sirius replied with a teasing smile and said under his breath "And here I was expecting a shag."

"What? Seriously…" exclaimed Lily having heard what he said.

"I am Sirius, aren't I?" he replied clearly enjoying making Lily mad.

"I am so killing Alice after I am done here" said Lily darkly to herself.

"Woah, woah there, no need to be so hostile" Sirius said amused at her antics. "I can clearly see that you don't want to be on this date. Merlin knows I don't want to be here either. I usually don't date but since Frank is my mate, who can say no to mates eh?"

Lily looked suspiciously at him. He did look uncomfortable now that she thought about it. He kept on shifting his eyes. Everything else made it seem as though he were comfortable but if you looked at his eyes, you could tell that he was far from. Now that she thought about it, he was very handsome, the most handsome man she'd met by far. He had grey eyes, ebony hair, perfect skin, not too tan, not too light, and he looked as though he had a great body. But lucky (or unlucky) for her she didn't tend to fall for someone's looks if not, she probably would have done what he thought they were going to do at the end of the date.

"You wanna ditch?" he asked Lily bringing her out of her stupor.

"What?" Lily replied thinking she had heard him incorrectly.

"I said, you wanna ditch?" he repeated again.

Lily responded by standing up and walking towards the exit while he followed. Once they were outside, they started walking towards a park that was nearby. It was very late therefore, the park was mostly deserted so Lily thought it was the perfect place to go and get some air. Once at the park, Lily breathed in deeply and turned to look at Sirius.

"You know, you are the first girl I've met who hasn't fallen for my looks. Impressive I must say" said Sirius.

"Yeah well, I'm not your typical everyday girl," replied Lily defensively.

"You sure are not," said Sirius with a thoughtful expression.

"So why don't you want to date?" asked Sirius curiously after a long pause.

"I could ask the same question to you"

"Well, I am not a man of one girl if I do say so myself. I have to keep my options open. Now your turn to answer."

"I am not looking to date right now."

"Oh, I see, so you're a nun?"

"What? No, I just don't fancy dating a toe-rag like you"

"I am insulted Miss Lily. I am not a toe-rag. On the contrary, I am a _perfect _gentleman and my bad, you are definitely not a nun with that hot bod."

Lily snorted and turned to walk towards the swings.

She sat down and started to swing herself slowly barely lifting her feet of the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Sirius.

"I am swinging myself on a swing," replied Lily.

"Oh, I remember those from muggle studies. Weren't you supposed to slide down though?" asked Sirius with a confused expression.

Lily laughed and pointed at the slide "no, you're supposed to slide from that, it's called the slide for a reason and this is called the swing because, well because you're supposed to swing."

"Oooooooh," said Sirius with comprehension. "You know, you would have been a better muggle studies teacher. I never really understood anything my teacher said," replied Sirius sitting down on the swing next to Lily's and swinging himself just like Lily.

"Didn't you go to Hogwarts? Gryffindor house?" asked Lily breaking the silence and giving in to her curiosity.

"Yes… wait a minute… weren't you also in my house? I remember you. You were head girl with my best mate and you were the smartest witch in our year," said Sirius. "That's were I saw you. See when I saw you, I thought I'd seen you before but I couldn't recall where."

Lily just smiled and proceeded to answer "same here. You are the infamous Sirius Black: marauder, hunk, prankster, and ladies man. How could I not remember you? Hmmm, so we meet again after how many years? Two I think. What a date. Every girl in the planet must be real jealous of me right now."  
"Exactly," Sirius replied with a cocky smile. "You know, we don't really have to make this out to a date. I don't really date anyways. I have a different taste. Like them more free, if you know what I mean. We could just catch up if you want, make it like a classmate reunion or something."

"Ok," said Lily smiling at his twisted thoughtfulness but still being thankful of not having to continue with the date and having another excuse to talk to him and catch up. "So how have you been since school? I never really talked to you but it's nice seeing someone I used to at least vaguely know. Reminds me of my good times at Hogwarts. You know?"  
"I know what you mean. Well I've been here and there. Not really doing anything. I'm taking a brake from work and stuff until something shows up. Plus, my Uncle Alphard left me some galleons so I'm not worried. What about you?"

"Well, I left school, found a place to live, and went into studying for being an Auror but left since I didn't like the fact that they were able to use unforgiveables. I was kind of disappointed. Alice and Frank stayed, they don't use them but still, I didn't want to be taught how to use them. After that, I looked for a job and found one as an editor on the daily prophet. The job is not great for obvious reasons; it's the daily prophet. They practically hide anything that's really important and as an editor I can't change it but just look for errors and I look for small ways to maybe hint some messages to the people reading them. I don't love my job but at least it gets the bills paid, I get an insight into what the ministry tries to hide, and I have flexible hours. They call me in when they finish writing their stuff which sometimes gives me a few days of free time."

"Wow, impressive as always. Wouldn't expect any less from the Lily Evans," replied Sirius.

Lily laughed and proceeded to swing her swing farther as Sirius did the same. They continued to talk into the night about Hogwarts and life until it go late and Sirius said "well it was nice seeing you again even though I didn't get to meet your bed but it's all good" Lily hit him on the head and he just laughed. "No, I'm serious" Lily lifted her eyebrow challenging him to continue. "Ok, let me start again… it was nice seeing you again Lily. Maybe we could be mates. You're not my type, no offence,"

"None taken" said Lily.

"You're very unique and I like that. I've always wanted to have a mate who is a girl and since you don't want to shag me, it's perfect. Makes the friendship easier and all, " said Sirius in an earnest tone.

"It was nice meeting you too and I would love to be your friend," said Lily with a smile.

They stood up and started walking towards the back of a building to which they could apparate home.

"You know, next week I'm having a party. My best mate is coming back from training. Maybe you could come," said Sirius when they reached the back of the building.

"We'll see what happens," answered Lily.

"Alice and Frank are coming"

"Fine, I'll be there mate," Lily said with a teasing smile putting an emphasis on the word 'mate' for Sirius' benefit.

Sirius just chuckled and said goodbye before Lily hugged him, and apparated out of sight.

**A/N: Thank for reading & **_**please **_**review. I am not opposed to begging to get a review so please don't make me humiliate myself. It goes against all my morals to beg (okay maybe not all, but still **_**please). I really want to know what the readers think even if you hate it.**_** My first long story. I still plan on doing the other fanfictions I wrote about on my profile. Turns out they're harder to write then I thought but I am determined.**

***Also, if you would like to see the dress Lily was wearing on the date enter what is in parenthesis onto the link bar without the spaces **

**(http: / / fav . me / d2lr023) or you can go to my author's profile and there should be a link to my DeviantArt account were I have a picture of it.**

_P.S. Looking for beta for this story. Please send me a message or write on your review if you'd like to help me. Thank you_


	2. Late

**A/N: First long fanfiction. Alternate universe meaning takes place after Hogwarts. Please read and review. Own nothing but my imagination. **

**Endlessly**

by Aeaflo

Chapter 2: Late

_**Back at her place…**_

Lily had just turned on the light to her living room when she saw a figure sitting on the couch that made her jump. "Shit, Alice you scared the living daylights out me!"

"I almost cursed you. What are you still doing here in my flat?" asked Lily after catching her breath approaching the couch in which Alice was sitting.

"Well, I was waiting for you. Now sit, and tell me all about your date with the handsome Sirius Black," said Alice excitedly patting the spot on the couch next to her.

Lily proceeded to sit and prepared herself before saying, "well… I got to the restaurant, met him and we skipped right to pudding if you know what I mean" Lily winked and smiled at Alice who just stared at her open mouthed.

"Really?"

"Yes, we had hot, sweaty, animalistic fun…"

"Oh My Merlin! Lily, you go girl! Tell me more. I am _so_ proud of you…"

Lily just raised her eyebrow at Alice questioningly before breaking out into hysterics.

"Why are you laughing? Was it that bad?" asked Alice with a truly confused face.

"Alice, do you even know me? Do you really think that I would do that?" questioned Lily stopping her laughter and looking amused seeing Alice's face.

Alice just stared at her open mouthed and replied "well… no… but I thought, you know, it's Sirius Black, Merlin's gift to women. I thought it was possible. I mean, I know I wouldn't mind tapping that…"

"Do you listen to yourself? Does that ring on your hand have any meaning?"

"Lily, you know what I'm saying has some truth to it. And anyways, we are talking about **your** date. Now really, tell me and stop playing with my fragile emotions."

"Well, it was a date for the first half and the second was more like a schoolmate reunion. Nothing special and no, Alice, I am _**not**_ going on another date with Sirius Black."

"Lily, why must you torture me? No more dates? Schoolmate reunion? Have you not been listening to me?" asked Alice desperately.

"He is my mate Alice. I made a friend. Isn't that good enough?"

"Well you need to stop making friends and make boyfriends."

"He is my boyfriend"

"Really?"

"Boy – friend, a friend who's a boy. A mate."

"Ugh, you need to stop getting my hopes up"

"But it's so fun," said Lily brightly.

Alice just stared at her blankly before proceeding. "You are way too happy to only have talked to him. There must have been something else."

"Not really. We just talked and he has the potential to be a really close mate of mine like you. That is all… although he did invite me to a party. Said you were going" said Lily more seriously.

"Really? Well in that case, we will definitely go and hopefully you will change your mind about him"

_**Meanwhile, in another part of town…**_

"Hey, do you have **any** food in this place? I've searched everywhere"

"Sirius, what are you doing in my kitchen at this hour? Shouldn't you be at home?" said a disgruntled Remus from his kitchen door. He was wearing pyjamas and looked as though he had just woken up. He looked at his stove clock and saw that it was about to be 11p.m.

"True but I'm hungry and I don't feel like buying any food right now since I figured you had some food"

"When are you not hungry? Never mind, don't answer that. Where were you anyways? I was going to ask you about the party but didn't find you…" said Remus taking out a milk carton and shaking it in Sirius' face to show him that he had food while Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus poured himself a cup, and passed the carton to Sirius who promptly drank out of the carton before answering his question.

"I was on a date"

"Since when do you date?" asked Remus taking now the empty carton from Sirius and throwing it away.

"I'll have you know that… I don't date"

"Then who was the lucky lady that got an actual date with you?"

"Her name is Lily Evans," replied Sirius causing Remus to start choking on his milk.

"Alright there mate?" asked Sirius while patting Remus too forcefully on the back.

"I'm okay. I'm okay! I stopped choking a while ago," said Remus once again disgruntled while Sirius chortled at his facial expression.

"Sorry mate, couldn't pass an excuse for hitting you without getting my limbs twisted"

Remus ignored him an asked "Lily Evans, as in the one that went to our school, Gryffindor, head girl?"

"You know her?"

"Of course I do, I was a prefect with her 5th and 6th year. She went out with _you_?"

"Yeah, why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?" asked Sirius slightly offended.

"Because all the girls you go out with are only for a shag and I don't think Lily's one of those girls."

Sirius nodded in agreement and proceeded to say, "If it makes you feel better, she didn't know her date was with me. She probably would have left and don't worry mate, she's not like my usual birds."

"That makes sense but a blind date? Who set you up?"

"Frank did, he said Alice had a friend who was single and I needed to do something today so I went."

Remus just shook his head and proceeded to say "poor Lily."

"Hey! We actually had a good time. We ended up going to the park and talking. She's doing well and now we are mates"

"You are friends with a girl?" Remus asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I am friends with a girl and I invited her to the party next week" said Sirius with pride.

Remus raised his eyebrows and proceeded to say, "That's nice. I haven't seen her in a while. She would be the one to make friends with you now that I think about it. She was never really interested in any of your antics back at school."

"Yeah well she promised to come so she'll be there"

"Have you sent out the invitations yet?" asked Remus after a while. After looking at Sirius' guilty face Remus asked, "Remember the last time we had a party and you forgot to send the invitations? No one showed up and the people that tried to come to the party got lost. We don't want that again. It was the lamest party in the history of parties. You even said it almost ended your _good reputation_."

"Shit, I know. So that's what I needed to do. Merlin, then I'm going to head to my flat now and start on that," said Sirius grabbing his coat.

"Right now?" asked Remus incredulously.

"Of course now, before I forget. Wouldn't want that to happen," said Sirius before apparating away not hearing what Remus yelled last.

"But it's 11:30p.m!"

* * *

_**Later next week…**_

"You did a great job Sirius," said Remus to Sirius while he entered from the porch into the living room through the glass door. They were now in Sirius' living room facing the floor to ceiling windows that faced outside onto the back porch.

"I know," replied Sirius admiring his work.

Indeed, the party looked like it was going to be one of the best they had in while. Sirius' back porch was made to resemble a dance floor with the outside furniture placed around strategically to allow people to sit and mingle if they were not dancing. There were colourful lights floating over the makeshift dance floor giving it a club-like effect. The music sounded everywhere around them but was being changed by a musical radio in the corner that automatically mixed the songs. They had a mixture of wizard and muggle songs playing out. The place was perfect for a party since Sirius' flat was on the top floor of a building giving them privacy. His porch even had a low wall that allowed for a beautiful view of the city of London. To muggles who, if for some reason, saw the building, they would not see lights or hear music coming out of Sirius' porch but would see a clean porch with no one around.

Inside, his living room was another place for people to sit and mingle. The music outside could still be heard but not as loud. There were drinks and foods on a table near the wall were guests could help themselves to what they liked.

Even thought the party had just started, they already had a crowd forming, Frank and Alice in it, on the dance floor and in the spacious living room.

"When do you think he'll get here?" asked Remus after a while. Remus knew that although Sirius didn't show it, he was very anxious for their mate to arrive. Sirius had not seen him since the season had started and so he put a lot of work into having an excellent party to welcome him back. It was Sirius' way of showing that he missed his friend without saying it out loud. It was understandable, of course, that he would miss him since they were best mates and if one didn't know, one would think they were brothers. They were not brothers by birth but by heart.

"I don't…" Sirius' reply suddenly was cut off by a loud "I'm here!" coming from the entrance door to the flat.

Remus and Sirius turned quickly to see who was standing at the door. They headed to the door quickly to greet their friend who had finally arrived. Remus hugged him first and said "Welcome back mate, we missed you."

Sirius hugged him next hugging him longer but not too long so that is stopped being a manly hug. "Fuck, James, where were you? With another bird?" said Sirius after hugging James.

This had always been Sirius' way of showing he cared and of easing the tension. It was his way of talking to James and letting him know that they were still cool even after a long time of not seeing each other.

"I missed you too Sirius," said James with a smile. "And no, I was with some guys."

At Sirius frightened expression, James started laughing and said, "Not like that, you buffoon, I mean I was with the team-mates from the squad. I invited some to the party, hope you don't mind."

Behind James stood two men. "This is Victor Coppard" said James motioning to the tall, brown haired and brown eyed one with a buzz cut. "And this is Caleb Craig" continued James motioning to the one of average height with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. "Caleb and Victor, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, my best mates" James said addressing Caleb and Victor while motioning to Sirius and Remus respectively.

After all the introductions were made and the guest had gotten comfortable, they continued to get to know each other and converse amicably. They were soon joined by a group of ladies who joined the conversation and flirted with them. After a while, James asked "where's Peter? I noticed he hasn't shown up to say hi and was waiting but he hasn't showed yet."

"Oh, he's with this bird. We didn't want to bother him since they were getting pretty cosy but he's here, he's just outside" replied Sirius while James nodded in understanding. "That reminds me, I have to go look for someone," said Sirius standing up.

_Outside on the terrace…_

Alice and Frank were now sitting down after having danced for a while. They were taking a brake but the atmosphere around them felt tense.

"Are you alright? Don't worry," said Frank trying to soothe a distressed Alice.

"Frank, don't worry? Seriously? Don't worry? I have to worry. What if she's not okay?" asked Alice with a voice that started to sound like she was about to panic.

"She is okay, okay? She's always okay. She knows how to take care of herself. She probably hasn't arrived yet because she can't find her shoes or something," replied Frank in a soothing yet firm tone while he stared at his wife. The truth was he was worried too but he didn't want his wife to know because he knew that she would probably get even more anxious and would do something rash. "If you want, we can go inside and wait in there and if she doesn't show up in the next ten minutes, we'll go, okay?"

Alice just nodded and stood up taking a hold of Frank's hand for comfort while he led her inside.

"There you are, I was just going to go ask you where Lily was. Where is she?" Sirius had gone to look for Alice and Frank and ran into them while they were coming in.

"She hasn't arrived yet but she'll be here soon. She said she was going to be late since she had some work stuff to do but she'll be here," replied Frank seeing as Alice still looked distressed and couldn't talk without seeming like she was anxious. "Oh, there's someone knocking on your door Sirius, you should go open it," continued Frank motioning to the entrance.

Sirius opened it and smiled broadly after seeing who was behind the door. "You've finally arrived! What took you so long?"

"I've been knocking on the door for ages now and nobody opened. Oh, and sorry I'm late. I didn't know what to wear since I've never been to one of your parties," said a flustered looking Lily.

"Sorry about that and you've made the right choice. You look lovely," said Sirius with a smile while taking her hand and twirling her around. Lily was wearing a fitted dress that with a scoop back that had bows attached to the scoop, some high heels, and her hair was down. Overall, she looked beautiful but not "hot" like most of the other girls at the party.

"You should have told me clothing was optional," said Lily playfully while looking around at the party and seeing what other girls were wearing. Sirius just laughed and continued leading Lily into his apartment.

Alice hugged Lily as soon as she saw her while Sirius was still tugging her away. "Why did you get here late?" Alice whispered with a pointed look.

Lily just looked at her and whispered "The mission…"

"What are you whispering about?" asked Sirius once he realized Lily wasn't following him and interrupting them when he saw their worried faces.

"I'll explain everything later" Lily said to Alice. Then she turned to Sirius, smiled and said "nothing important. Now where are you taking me?"

Sirius continued to pull her along and said "I'm going to introduce you to the person this party was intended for."

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading & **_**please**_** review. I'm not begging this time for reviews because I kinda freaked myself out the last time I did on the last chapter but do please review. It's the polite thing to do. **_**I really want to know what yall think even if yall hate it..**_

***Also, if ****you would like to see the dress Lily was wearing, enter what is in parenthesis onto the link bar without the spaces**

**(http: / / fav . me / d2soz73) or you can go to my author's profile and there should be a link to my DeviantArt account were I have a picture of it. There is also a link to the story banner.**

**Also, I'm ****so**** sorry for keeping people waiting (whoever it is that reads my fic, that is & I thank you by the way). **I hate excuses so I won't give yall one. Either people do things or they don't and I didn't write but I promise I'll update sooner next time. And I can say that I'm pretty good at keeping promises.

Currently I've just been trying to enjoy my summer, watching football (yay), _trying_ to finish my summer reading and going to this summer program. I'm kinda busy all year and need a break. Blah.


End file.
